Northern Lights
by Fallenangel5342
Summary: Aurora Borealis is sister to Loki and Thor, daughter of Odin and Frigga, princess of Asgard. But she also is a spirit of winter and the Northern Lights after saving her brother from falling into the ice. Centuries later, she meets Jack Frost and finds her brothers again. Now that Jack is Guardian and her one of her brother is an Avenger, where does that leave her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is not about if Jack was related to Loki and Thor, but of Loki and Thor's sister who turned into Jack's fellow winter spirit, Aurora. Sorry if that throws some people off, but I just got this idea and had to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or The Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

The two princes of Asgard follow their father down the golden halls of the palace to the birthing rooms. They wait outside the door, fidgeting with excitement, as the All Father went inside. For what seems like hours, but was only minutes, they wait until their father comes out, his face lit up with a smile.

Their excitement and curiosity was barely held back as they walk up to the bed holding a disheveled Queen Frigga. In her arms was a swaddled bundle. Green and blue eyes look down in awe at the newest addition to the royal family.

"Come meet your baby sister," Frigga invites them, watching in amusement as they suddenly rush over to the bed. The baby girl opens her eyes as they approach, seeing her family for the first time. Her eyes flittered from green to blue to violet like a never ending kaleidoscope.

"What is her name?" Thor asks, glancing between his parents.

Odin answers proudly, "Aurora Borealis." Thor smiles down at his sister, making her smile. Unknown to Thor, Loki was making weird faces from over his shoulder, making Aurora giggle.

Frigga looks on as her husband and their young sons fawn over the little princess. She couldn't help but think that her little daughter was going to be more than a little spoiled.

* * *

The first few years of the princesses' life were calm enough until the girl turned five. It was then she discovered her powers over the wind and ice. It was also then when Loki and Thor took her under their wings, Loki teaching her magic and mischief while Thor taught her battle skills and how to handle weapons.

While her brothers were teaching her, Aurora's parents were worrying about her. A lot of Asgardians were suspicious of the princess because of her powers and her shyness to everyone that wasn't her family. They thought she was in league with the Jutonns, even if they won't dare to admit it out loud.

The only things that were easing her parents' worry were her determination to please both of her brothers, but even that worried them sometimes, and her fondness of Heimdallr, who they knew would never do anything against the throne.

* * *

I look up at my brother with wide eyes while he looks down at me with mischievous green ones. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Father will punish us when he founds out," I say in a small voice.

Loki smiles reassuringly. "Of course, it'll help you control your powers. Plus, we get to cause a little mischief." Shaking my head, I let the wind fly me down the hall, coating it in a thin layer of ice. Zooming back to Loki, we hide and wait.

Before long, we hear the booming voices of Thor and his friends. Peering out from my hiding place, I see them approach, completely unaware of the ice. Despite Loki's protests, I warned Sif beforehand so she wasn't here today.

Fandral was the first one to slip, closely followed by Volstagg, Hugan, and Thor. They sprawl across the hall and they keep on slipping when they try to get up. Cover my mouth with my hands, I let out a little giggle. Knowing I couldn't last much longer, I turn and fly down the hall towards the training area.

Sif was waiting for me, with her arms crossed. Skidding to a halt, I smile sheepishly up at her. She shakes her head and starts to instruct me on some basic defense moves with a sword. I listen intently to every word she says. I know it was a stroke of kindness for her to offer to help me with my weapons and I try my hardest to please her so she would keep on helping.

It was also nice having someone to talk to that wasn't my brothers.

The first ten minutes of the lessons went fine, even learned some new moves, but then one of the Odin's soldiers appear. He clears his throat and Sif and I break apart. "The All Father requests Princess Aurora's presence," he states.

Sighing, I sheath my sword and bow to Sif. She smirks but returns the gesture and I follow the soldier into the palace.

He leaves me at the doors to the throne room. Taking a deep breathe, I push my snow white hair behind my shoulders before striding inside.

The All Father sits on his throne, looking as serious as always, and standing next to the throne was an amused looking Thor and his annoyed looking friends. I hear the door open behind me and a smirking Loki appears beside me. Both of us kneel before Odin.

"Stand," Odin states and both of us rise. Continuing, he says, "I have been informed that you covered a whole hall with ice. Is this true?"

Not wanting to chance it, I answer in a small voice, "Yes, Father." Loki echoes.

Odin sighs lightly, "Everyone but Loki and Aurora leave." Thor's friends look like they want to protest but they nod their heads and leave, shooting glares at us. Thor laughs as he passes and ruffles my hair and I huff in annoyance.

Once everyone left, Odin starts to speak. "As punishments for your actions, both of you are ordered to stay in your rooms for a month, unless I say so otherwise, and neither of you can practice your magic for that period of time."

"Yes Father," we say in unison. I stare down at my feet and bite my lip. Even if I was getting better, I still couldn't control my powers completely, especially if I don't practice for a while.

He clears his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "Since I know you have trouble controlling your powers, Aurora, I have something that will help you. It is in your room, which I expect you to return to now."

After dismissing us, we head into the hall and walk to our rooms in silence. We stop in front of Loki's chambers first and we say our goodbyes before I head to mine. After securely closing the door, I rush to the bed, which held a long package on it.

Sitting cross-legged, I lift the lid off the box and pull the short staff out of the box. It was made out of a silvery metal with a gold tip. As soon as my hand touches the metal, it covers in a thin layer of ice and I instantly feel cooler.

Smiling, I push the packaging off the bed and pick up a book and start reading. It is going to be a _long_ month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello people! I want to thank **_**BreeTannerHuang**_** for favoriting the story and **_**AlandraFrost, Sniper at work, **_**and **_**gandalfstyle **_**for following the story. Hope you enjoy the story and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Rise of the Guardians or the Avengers.**

* * *

I find Midgard an interesting place. From its people to its animals to its plants to its climate, it is full of variety. The Midgardians have a vast variety of cultures, even one were they worship us Asgardians. My brothers have special interest in those, so we visit them often. We even go and assist them in battles sometimes.

It was on one of these visits where things went horribly wrong.

It is winter right now for the Midgardians, something I enjoy thoroughly, and we were celebrating another victory with them. Loki was busy teasing me because I just turned sixteen and apparently a lot of Misgardian men were courting me and Lady Sif was looking on in amusement. We've became pretty close over the years but she still wouldn't stop Loki's teasing.

"Where are Thor and the Warrior Three?" I ask, looking around the pub. Loki and Sif start looking around, too. After a while, the three of us were starting to panic a little.

We slowly work through the bar before going outside. There, laughing their arses off in the snow, were the Warrior Three and Thor. Sif and Loki breathe a sigh of relief but I was panicking even more. I sensed that the snow was hiding an iced-over lake.

Dropping my quarterstaff in the snow, I move quickly to my brother, who was standing on the thinnest of the ice. Just as the ice cracked, I rammed into him, pushing him on the thicker ice. Before I could follow him, the ice broke fully and I fell under.

I tried to swim back to the surface, but the weight of my weapons and armor was dragging me down. Desperate, I try to unclasp my cloak, my armor, my weapons, anything, but nothing came undone. As my vision started to go dark, I accepted my fate and stop struggling. With my last wisp of consciousness, I send a prayer to Heimdallr to keep my brothers safe.

* * *

Heimdallr heard the young princess's last wish and in the instant knew what had happened. He also saw that the two princes were preparing to go after her and knew that if they did, more lives would be lost. Quickly, he opened the Bifrost and called them back to Asgard.

The group of warriors arrived in varying states of shock and Heimdallr could sense that the king and queen were coming quickly. He waits silently for them to arrive as the two princes beg him to let them go back. Well, Loki tried to reason with him while Thor just yelled at him to let him go back and get Aurora.

Odin bursts into the room with Frigga following him. "What happened?" He yells, looking between his two sons.

"Where is Aurora?" Frigga adds after looking around the room for her daughter.

Thor stops his yelling and bows his head in shame. "She fell through the ice," Loki answers quietly, his own guilt consuming him.

Frigga gasps and covers her mouth. Taking a shaky breath, she asks, "Heimdallr is her soul safely with Hel?"

Heimdallr stays quiet for a couple moments before answering. "Aurora's spirit is still on Midgard; it seems like Tsar Lunar chose to keep her."

* * *

It was dark and cold and I was scared. Then I saw the moon and I wasn't scared anymore.

Slowly, I was pulled out of the lake and into air before I'm lowered and my feet touch the ice. I look down and see that I was wearing blue-tinted silver armor and a dark green cloak. My white hair whips around me as the wind wraps around me playfully but it seems… different. I can't pinpoint what's off but the wind seems friendly enough so I let it pick me up.

My eyes scan the ground as I hover and land on a staff. Bending down, I brush the snow off it and inspect the silvery metal before picking it up. The wind howls happily and lifts me off the ground higher.

It starts to snow as I fly over the tree tops and to a small town. Surprisingly, no one seems to be shocked that a girl was flying. Maybe everyone could fly. I shake my head at the thought, it didn't seem right. My curiosity rises and I decide to land.

I walk up to a woman from behind and try to tap on her shoulder. Emphasis on 'try'. Instead of making contact, my hand passes right through her shoulder. My shock only grows when she turned and walked through me.

Fear runs through me and I stumble a bit when another person walks through me. I don't fight it when the wind picks me up and flies me far away from the town. Tears fill my eyes and it starts to snow harder.

_Calm down, calm down._ Turning my head, I see two ravens perched on a branch near me. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I fly a bit closer. One hops forward and I reach forward. It places a couple feathers in my outstretched hand before flying off with the other one.

Confused, I look after them and glance back at the four feathers. Not knowing what else to do with them, I tie them into my hair and go back to flying.

Soon, I realize that colorful lights followed me. When I stopped to hover, they surrounded me and I reach out to touch them. The lights were a mixture of blue, green, violet, and yellow. Aurora borealis. Why does that sound so familiar?

Aurora, aurora, aurora …Rory! That's it! That's my name! Aurora 'Rory' Borealis! My sadness forgotten, I laugh and dance with the wind all night long, creating the auroras in my wake.

* * *

Odin stares over Asgard, thinking. Huggin and Muninn were still on Midgard, looking for his daughter's spirit. Knowing Tsar Lunar, there would be little chance that she would remember her life, at least not for a while.

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to see the tear-stained face of his life. Neither of them said a word, just held each other as they grieved for their lost child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you **_**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**_** for following the story. Sorry the start of the chapter is a little rough but I hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Avengers nor Rise of the Guardians, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

It has been around six hundred years since I've became a spirit. I've regained some of my memories from my life before and Mother Nature helped me connect some of the dots. She's really the only other spirit I have talked to so far, besides the fall spirits; she even helped me build a little house in the Alaskan territory.

Recently, she informed me that the Man in the Moon chose a new winter spirit. Excited and curious, I flew over to where she informed me he usually stays: the colonies of America.

When I start to fly over the colony, I encounter snow that was neither mine nor Mother Nature's, but I sensed other seasonals nearby. Worried, I fly as fast as I can to the source of the unfamiliar snow. But I was too late.

Flora, the spring spirit, and Helios, the summer spirit, were cornering a white haired teenage boy holding a long stick that looked like a shepherds crook. By the looks of his singed, short brown cloak, they were giving him a hard time. Angry, the snow starts whipping around me as I pull out my dagger and I fly in front of the winter spirit.

Flora and Helios seemed shocked by my arrival but it doesn't last for long before the blond haired spirit makes a remark, "Why isn't it the old winter spirit joining the new winter spirit for a lesson.

I glare at her and send a bolt of towards the two of them. "You two should know better to come during winter if you want to teach someone a lesson," I snarl at them.

Helios gasps and presses a hand to his chest. "She speaks! Flora did you just hear that? She actually speaks!"

I ignore him and send another bolt of ice towards them. Dropping the act, Helios growls and responds back with his own fireball. I dodge to the side but it still manages to burn my arm. Letting out a hiss, I hastily cover the burn in ice.

Around us, the wind picks up and it starts snowing harder. The two spirits let out a shriek and Helios sends one last fireball at me before disappearing. Sighing in relief, I turn towards the young winter spirit.

He looks at me warily with pale blue eyes and points his staff at me. From where I stood, I could see that his right arm and side were burnt. Worried, I take a step forward and he raises his staff higher in a white knuckled grip.

I slow down my steps but keep on walking towards him and hold up my hands. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

The boy still looks suspicious but he lets me come closer. Stepping closer, I see the burns are more severe than I thought. Placing a hand on him, I cover the burns in a layer of ice, but I know it wouldn't help for long.

Removing my hand, I look back up at the boy. "I need to take you back to my home to patch you up. It's a long flight; do you think you can make it?" He hesitates but nods his head. Grabbing his hand, the wind picks us up and I start to guide the lanky boy to my home.

To give him credit, he's able to handle the wind pretty well and makes it with minimal drops. After a shaky landing, I guide him inside and sit him down at the dining table. I disappear for a minute to get the medical supplies before I start to patch him up.

"What's your name?" I look over at the boy and consider him for a second before going back to the medical supplies.

"Aurora Borealis, but just call me Rory," I respond, crouching next to him to get a clear look as his wounds.

He smiles and responds, "I'm Jack Frost." Smiling, I nod my head towards him. "So you're a winter spirit too?"

"Yep," I say, putting a little cream on one of the burns in his arm. He hisses and I look up at him guiltily, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, you're not the one who made them," he says through clenched teeth as I wrap a bandage over the burn. "Who were they anyway?"

"The girl was Flora Bloom, the major spring spirit, and the jerk was Helios Heat, the major summer spirit," I answer as I start to work on the burns on his side.

Switching his grip on his staff, Jack asks, "Why did they want to 'teach me a lesson' if I don't even know them?"

I hesitate before I reply. "Winter spirits aren't very well liked by any of the spirits. We are more mischievous then the other seasonals and our season are harsher than the rest."

"Oh," he states as I finish wrapping his side. "So they judge us before they get to know us?" Glancing away, I nod my head. To many years I spent with spirits ignoring, cursing, or trying to fight me to answer any other way.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn back to Jack. "Hey, at least we've got each other," he says timidly, almost like he was asking.

Smiling, I let out a small laugh. "Yeah we have each other." His face fills with relief and he gives me a big smile. It made me question how much Jack went through in the short period of time since he became a spirit.

Glancing outside, I see that it was completely dark. Giving him a sly smile, I pull him to his feet and state, "Come on, I need to show you something."

* * *

"Okay, you got me out here, now what do you want to show me?" Jack calls out from where he was perched on the roof.

Smirking, I reply, "Wait a second, it's almost time." I could feel the energy I've built up all day wanting to escape. Flying a little higher, I twirl my staff and make the first stroke of light. Soon, others join the first and I zip across the sky, making more in my wake.

Laughing, I come to a stop and fly a bit higher than the auroras. I open my arms wide, making them thin and more spread out, and with one final twirl of my staff, they fade completely.

"How did you just do that?" Jack asks as I land next to him.

I shrug my shoulders. "Don't know, just know that I can control them and they don't come unless I make them."

"Can I do that?" He asks, looking back at the now dark sky in awe.

I smile apologetic at him. "Sorry but no, I'm a light spirit as well as a winter spirit." He groans and pouts a little causing me to chuckle. "I'll teach you what I know about spreading winter, though."

He jumps into the air laughing and lands in a snow bank on the ground twelve feet down. Letting out my own laugh, I follow him down but more gracefully.


End file.
